Burning Love
by Dot69
Summary: Chrom and Robin act on their feelings YAOI


Sweat was pouring down from the side of his face. The bed creaked with every motion and the prince came closer to climax. He stroked up his length with sweaty palms. The prince began moaning. He began beating faster his thoughts drifting to the same person he had been dreaming of for the last year. "Robin.", He whispered. He began to cum, His cum was warm landing on his sweaty chest. It took a while for him to calm down after the climax. The moonlight creeped in from his curtains. The prince was nude, His fine linen tossed off the bed. It Had been a Year since The Sheperds had defeated Gangrel. Chrom had taken up rule of Ylisse but refused the title of exalt in honor of his dead sister Emmeryn. People had been anxious to see him wed and he had many suitors. Chrom seeks love from a forbidden source however. Ever since he saw Gangrel fall between the efforts of he and his tactician Robin, he saw his tactician in a new light. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced before, Chrom had always admired his tactician and loved him in a brotherly sense. Now, However he been pleasing himself of thoughts of him and Robin committing sodomy. He longed for Robins embrace and had hard time keeping his feelings hidden. Robin wouldn't want me the way I wan him, he always thought, Robin was very handsome, He could have anyone he wanted. Exhausted Chrom drifted to sleep. Later on, Robin himself began awaking and getting ready for the day ahead of him. Though the days in Ylisse were peaceful, As royal advisor to Chrom he had many duties. The first thing he did was patrol the palace grounds. This normally took about to hours, He greeted and spoke with the commoners see what they needed from the king. Afterwards he would wake Chrom. Normally Chrom was already up but, he needed to make sure he was awake. Robin strides down the hallway heading towards Chrom's room. He knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked again and said "Chroooom" sweetly. Again no response. At this point Robin was worried and entered the room to see if Chrom was alright. When he walked in he saw the prince naked spooning a pillow. The prince was apparently having really nice dreams. Robin felt his own manhood begin to twitch. Robin began adjusting his erection through his robes so it wasn't uncomfortable. Just then however Chrom awoke. He saw his adjutant, cheeks ablaze, hand on his crotch. Chrom felt he should do something or he'll regret it. He darts at Robin who tries to escape but is kept in the room. Chrom closes the door and embraces Robin, still nude. Robin's cheeks flare harder. Both erections began to rub against each other. "Robin", Chrom said exhaling. He took in his scent and felt his body through his dark cloak. "I've wanted this so badly",Chrom continued. Chrom began kissing Robin's neck, rejoicing in his scent and taste. "Chrom we ca-", but Robin was interrupted by Chrom's lips smashing into his. The kiss was full of lust and passion. Chrom began removing Robin's robe, Robin's hands began to stroke Chrom's ass. Robin had wanted to be with Chrom since day one so he didn't protest much. Chrom ripped off Robin's shirt and threw him onto the bed. Chrom lied on top of Robin, kissing him violently. Chrom's hands fiddled with Robin's pants, He removes them with success, freeing Robin's aching manhood. Chrom begins kissing down Robin's chiseled body. He moved further down south, Robin's pubic hair tickled Chrom's neck. Chrom appraised Robin's manhood, it's length, it's girth, it's scent. Chrom licked the head, nuzzled the shaft and groped the balls. He then took the head into his mouth. He struggled a bit because of Robin's girth. However the gaze Robin gave Chrom fueled him to keep going. He bobbed his head up and down bit taking about half of Robin's length. Robin moaned in pleasure throwing his head back in pleasure. "Chrom.", Robin moaned. He tightened his grip on Chrom's shoulders. His nails dug into his skin. Chrom continued to please Robin, now he reached Robin's pubic hair each and every time. Robin was nearing climax and started bucking his hips. Robin held Chrom still as he climaxed. Chrom tried to swallow it all bit the cum dripped out the side of his mouth. Chrom got up immediately after and tossed Robin onto his back. He held Robin's legs up and readied himself, he moved the tip of his manhood and pointed it at Robin's hole. As Chrom slid in he passionately kissed Robin. He stayed still a while so Robin could adjust to having him inside him. "You can move now",Robin managed to say between breaths. Chrom wasted no time in beginning to move. He slowly pushed out and back in. Robin was groaning intensely begging the prince to go faster. Chrom obliged with Robin's demands. He pounded against his tactician hard and violently. He quickly began picking up speed and felt Robin tense up. They came in unison screaming with pleasure. Chrom however was still hard. He thrust out of his adjutant and slipped his cock in Robin's mouth. Robin began to grope Chrom's chiseled chest as he sucked on his manhood. "Robin I love you", Chrom said as he thrust his erection into Robin's eager mouth. Robin stared into the prince's eyes with great lust. Chrom came in Robin's mouth quickly. Robin stood and kissed Chrom. "I love you to Chrom",Robin said between kisses. Robin jumped in fright when he heard a knock on the door. "Chrom we got a messenger from Ferox to see you, I tried to find Robin too but he doesn't seem to be here",Stahl stated. "I'll be out in a minute", Chrom said as he began getting dressed. Robin was already clothed and planned jumping out the window. Before jumping he gave Chrom one last kiss and retreated to his duties.


End file.
